Total Drama High School
Chris McLean's sister is taking a trip back to her old highschool and picking up 16 new teens to compete in a reality show. Kristina will be the host along with a surprise host after the merge. The 16 contestants will be battling in their high school when school gets over. 17 grueling challenges, 15 other competitors, 1 ultimate prize: 500,000 dollars! (By: Fanfiction2010 who adopted this camp after the old owner left it) Characters (CLOSED) #Charlie, the Goth - Fanfiction2010 #Harriet,hotter than Lindsay-Sierrastalker #Silke, The French Smart Girl - Teddy10 #Alexander- (The Skeptical Guy) - Mr. E #Eliza - (the heartless chick) - Kevvy9 #Sam (The Anti-Social)- Mrdaimion #Olivia, the Independent Beauty - TDALindsayfan1 #Paula, The Sweetie-Punk - TDISF #Robert-The Friendly Strategist-Alejandrofan3000 #Ryan-The Hot Guy-Youre2490 #Matt-The Immature guy-TheEvilOctorock #Alterlic -The Priestly Migit-Sunslcier2 #John- nice Guy - Usitgz #Symone -The Sneaky Snake - The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Voting History Day One Kristina: Welcome competitors! Feel free to talk her until all have arrived. Charlie: Tell me again why we're competiting in a high school, Smiley. Kristina: So you all can feel at home in your environment. You're allowed to go home, unlike other reality shows, all you have to do is compete after school. I think that's fair. Silke: Hello zhe people! I have arrived to zhis...school Harriet:(CONF) A smarty eh? Silke: Ce pue place...oh! Look at me, speaking zhe French Language... (CONF: Je vais pour gagner l'ecole de theatre total eleve, peu importe ce que...) Charlie: Why can't some cute guy join already? Silke: Parce que personne ne vous aime... *Smirks at Charlie* Charlie: I understand perfect french you con. *smirks at Silke* Charlie: (CONF) And it's the first conflict of the season. I promised myself I wouldn't make too many enemies, I'm mainly here because of my good grades, as if high school isn't hard enough. That Chick Silke est totalement mon objectif premier à quitter la compétition dès maintenant. Je n'ai jamais parlé d'elle comme je l'ai vue comme une fille populaire à la salle à manger, mais n'a jamais su qu'elle parlait français. J'espère que la plupart des gens décident de penser qu'elle est un cheri ennuyeux et l'éliminer rapidement. Xavior:Hi. Alexander:Hello..... Eliza: Silke you have to speak english or I will vote you off Paula: Hey, everyone! Silke: (CONF: J'ai dit a papa que je voulais, faire un ennemi stupide, mais non, il dit que j'allais etre tres bien!) Paula: (CONF) I had a friend that LOVED talking french. I had to punch her... Silke: *Walks towards Charlie* Je m'excuse pour mon comportement grossier, Charlie, pouvex-vous me pardonner? Alexander:(CONF) I don't get why there giving that Silke girl such a hard time Eliza: Silke english or out (conf) She speaks english and I'll not be mean to her. Silke: Fine...I zill speak English now Paula: At last! Alexander:(CONF)I have a feeling that Eliza will be first out. Eliza: Thanks but learn how to speak english wel Charlie: I accept your apology. Charlie: (CONF) Sucker Eliza: You guys have to see this *sees a monkey eating a mouse* Alex:Ok......It's a monkey eating a rat. Big deal. Paula: *rolls eyes* That's soooooooo funny (that was sarcastical) (Sarcastical?) (sarcastic :P sorry, sometimes I create words LOL) (lol) Eliza You losers fell for it peace suckers *walks to Silke* Can you teach me some french? Alexander:Eliza, your stupidity hurts my brain. Eliza: *runs to alex and holds him by his shirt collar* If you call me stupid or any mean thing one more time, I will hurt you so bad you will be in the hospital for a while (conf) He will never call me a mean thing again Alex:There is one flaw with your insult, I'm not scared of you. Silke: Etre tranquille Alexandra! Of zourse you are scared of zer... Alex:Actually, no, I'm not. Paula: Believe he's not! And he's Alexander, not Alexandra! He's a guy! Silke: (CONF: J'ai besoin d'obtenir le bon cote de tout le monde...) Of course, I'm am very zorry... Harriet: Silke, does he look like a girl? Ryan: Hey guys. Alex:Hi. Harriet:*TURNING AROUND* Hel.......lo. Matt:Hey guys whatcha doing Robert: Hi, everyone! Ryan: *sees Paula* Oh wow. John: *arrives* Hello. Eliza: *walks to Alex and holds him by the collar* You insult me again and you wish you kept your mouth shut *drops alex on the ground and wlaks to silke* Can you teach me some french? Ryan: Try not to kill Alex. (Alex is 7 ft. tall) Alex:Um.... ok? Symone: *runs over to everyone* Hi! I'm so glad to be here, I hope I make friends! Robert: When are the teams decided? Challenge One Kristina: Welcome 16 competitors to Total Drama High School! Before our first challenge starts, I must announce the teams. The first team is the Screaming Textbooks which is made up of these players: Harriet, Alexander, Eliza, Sam, Seth, Robert, Ryan, and Matt. Meaning the rest of you, : Charlie, Silke, Paula, Olivia, Symone, Mech, Artelio, and John are the Killer Lockers. Like your teams? The official colors are gold and green. Robert: Yay! What is the challenge? Ryan: Charle will you swich teams with me? Silke: I zope it will be easy... Charlie: What, you think you can flash your charms at me and I'll let you? Fine.... Kristina: Sorry, no team switching till Day Six. Ryan: *tries to bribe her* Symone: Yeah go Killer Lockers! We are going to win! I like being here! I hope we win! Robert: Go team spirit! Silke: Go zhe Killer Lockers! *Accidentally lets go of book and it hits Symone* Zoops! I'm zo zorry! Ryan: *Goes to help them out* Symone: *Yells* You are going dow... *pauses and acts nice* That's okay Silke! Wanna be in my alliance, I could take us to the final two! Ryan: What you a Heather? Silke: Zure! I zould love to be in an alliance! Ryan: You really trust her? Symone: *Takes Ryan aside* Look will you be quiet, and so what if I'm like Heather...that's how you play the game! Do you wanna be the first one gone? Ryan: It's called playing the game by turning everyone aggest each other and you are my first victum. Symone: Fine you better watch your back. Silke: (CONF: Zough English crowd...zoh well, maybe zhis is zevery zay life for zhem...) Ryan: La confiance de Silke m'elle est mauvaise Silke: Ce que vous dites n'a guere de sens... Ryan: Désolé de ne pas le haut-parleur meilleurs français. Robert: I wish I spoke French... Symone: (CONF: Ryan is a show off) Ryan: I can speak between 20 and 30 languages. Silke: Ce n'est pas grave. Oh, et pensex-vous Symone juste me tromper sur les deux derniers chose? Ryan: Je n'ai toujours pas confiance en elle que ce que je peux jeter son Symone: Um...what did you just say...please translate in ENGLISH! Harriet:I have 2 things to say. One what is the challenge? Two I'm on it Symone. Silke: Bien, mais je ne vais pas quitter I'alliance, je vais trouver un moyen de l'eliminer! Harriet:What Ryan said is anyone's guess. All I found was the same thing. Ryan: Merci. Harriet:Welcome. Symone: Fine Silke, quit the alliance, like I need some washed up French girl anyway! *Smiles to Harriet* You seem like a great person, wanna be in an alliance? Ryan: Don't yell at Silke! Robert: Harriet, you are so beautiful... Symone: Why do you care who I yell at Ryan? Ryan: You are a true *beep* Symone: Well we'll both see who wins this game, The Hotty with a heart or The Snake without one! Ryan: Adleast I have a heart. Silke: Ryan va gagner Symone, il ne faut meme pas essayer! Harriet:Aww thank you Robert.... Symone: *To everyone about Silke* What is she saying, *To Ryan* The only way you win this game is if you have alliances, you have to be evil to win! Ryan: Thanks Silke. Robert: Your wlcome, milady. Silke: *Reads English Dictionary* Symone: What's our next challenge anyway? Ryan: Silke vous sortir avec moi? Symone: Would you two talk in English, *Walks away sad* Never mind Silke: J'aimeraise Ryan Harriet:(CONF)Oh man he makes me feel so unprepared for these nice compliments. Silke: J'ai tellement appris en anglais! Ryan: What? Symone: That's It! *Prounces on Silke* Ryan: *pulls her off of Silke* You are a *beep* Robert:(CONF) Harriet is so gorgeous... Harriet:*staring at Robert* Ryan: Robert................Harriet can you help me out over here! Robert: What is wrong, Ryan?*while staring back* Symone: *To Ryan* I wouldn't be a *beep* If you would just tell her to speak english, she's talking about me! Ryan: I'm trying for Silke and me not to get killed by Symone over here! Kristina: So, this is your first challenge. It's called "Rubber Band Ball Madness". Your team must line up and bounce rubber band balls from this end of the hallway into this bucket at the other end. Only one person can get a point per team. First team to six points win. Clear? Silke: *Finishes hitting Symone* I'll go zirst! Eliza: You ******g losers suck but not you Silke just everyone else Eliza: Me first *lines up first* Silke: *Starts bouncing rubber band ball to the other side, but slips and falls on chin* Zow! Robert: Can I go? Kristina: Go! Ryan: *helps Silke up* You ok? Eliza: *Starts bouncing rubber band ball to the other side* Symone: *Walks over to Silke and Ryan* Here...*Hands Silke a ice pack* That fall was pretty hard, you did your best, sorry for earlier I was a real *beep* Robert:*passes Eliza and makes it* I do this in class all the time. Harriet:*giggles to myself* Silke: Zit is zokay Symone. Oh, and I will try zo learn bezzer English from now on... Eliza: *makes it in then runs back* Ryan: *to himself* Она играет с нами. Symone: But for now...*Bounces rubber band to the other side, and makes it in the bucket* Let's win this challenge! Harriet:*shoots a rubber band into my bucket.* Yes! Symone: Crap the other team is in the lead, *To Kristina* Can Silke have another shot at it? Ryan: *he bounces one then it bounces off the cealing and hits him between his eyes* Harriet:*SHOOTS ANOTHER 10 IN 4 MINUTES* Robert: Go Harriet! Harriet:We already won! SHE SAID 6 points!! YAY! Kristina: Um, only one person can get a point per team. So Harriet can only get one point for her team. Five others need to get points. Symone: (CONF: Serves HE-liza right) Robert: Four more, thank you.*stares at Harriet* Symone: Me and Silke are the only one's that did something, where is the rest of the team! Charlie: *bounces a ball, bounces off the bucket, not in it* Crap Robert: You can do it! Harriet:*gives everyone a rubber band to shoot* Hurry up! If we lose don't blame me! Robert: Eliza, take another shot! Harriet and I cannot win this alone, no matter how good we are! Charlie: *finally makes it* Yes! Robert: 2 to 1! Alex:Lemme Try! *Throws and gets it in* Yes. Robert: Nice one, Alexander!(CONF) We are so gonna win! Matt:LET ME TRY MEMEMEME Robert: Just go! Matt:*does a front flip and throws and makes a goal*This calls for a victory tune. Now, a woman who'll kiss on a very first date is usually a hussie. And a woman who'll kiss on a second time out is anything but fussy. But a woman who'll wait till the third time around head in the clouds, feet on the ground She's the girl he's glad he's found she's his Shipoopi Shipoopi, Shipoopi, Shipoopi, (The girl who'sh ard to get) Shipoopi, Shipoopi, Shipoopi, (But you can win her yet.) Walk her once just to raise the curtain, Walk around twice, and you've made for certain. Once more in the flower garden, She will never get sore if you beg your pardon. Do re mi fa so la si do si fa so la mi re do. Squeeze her once when she isn't looking, Get a squeeze back that's fancy cooking. Once more for a pepper-upper, She will never get sore on the way to supper. Do re me fa so la si do si do Now little ole Sall's a no-gal as anyone can see, Look at her now: she's a go gal who only goes for me. Squeeze her once when she isn't looking, Get a squeeze back that's fancy cooking. Once more for a pepper-upper, She will never get sore on the way to supper. Do re me fa so la si do si do Shipoopi, Shipoopi, Shipoopi, (The girl who's hard to get) Shipoopi, Shipoopi, Shipoopi, (But you can win her yet.) (Instrumental) Shipoopi, Shipoopi, Shipoopi, (The girl who's hard to get,) Shipoopi, Shipoopi, Shipoopi,(But you can win her yet yoouu caann wiinn heerr yeeeettttt............................. SHIPOOPI! Robert:*staring at Harriet* Harriet:*staring back at Robert with same reaction* Ryan: *bumps into Harriet and makes her kiss robert* Harriet:*stands backwards with shock* Excuse me.... someone bumped into me. Alex:Ryan! Thats My job! (XD) Ryan: I had to happen. Robert: No problem! Ryan win it for us!(CONF) Awesome! Matt:You to are sooo meant for eachother Harriet:*holding a rolling pin* I didn't hear you what did you say? Ryan: Who brings a rolling pin with them? Matt:Relax Harriet Alex:Just to verify *yells into bullhorn* HE SAID YOU TWO WERE SO MEANT FOR EACHOTHER. Symone: *Takes Ryan aside* I wanted to apologize for earlier Robert: The prettiest girl here, that's who! Ryan: And I should belive you why? Symone: *Whispers to Ryan* Because I only wanted you to keep talking to me because I have a little crush on you, even though you dont like me back. Ryan: *super loud* WHAT! Symone: I know it's lame for me to say something like that after arguing with you for 10 mins...but I said I kind of have a little crush, I'm so embarassed! Ryan: And let me guess you only hate Silke because she is getting all my attention. Robert: I saw that coming... Creepy! Symone: I don't hate Silke, it's just all that French was hurting my head Robert: Ryan take the shot and we win. Ryan: *takes theshot and it circles around the rim and falls in* Matt:do you want a victory tune tooo Harriet:*WHISPERING* DON'T SAY YES! DON'T SAY YES! Robert: Harriet...Where DID you get a rolling pin? Matt:saying nothing huh I take that as a yes Hit It*music starts playing Now, a woman who'll kiss on a very first date is usually a hussie. And a woman who'll kiss on a second time out is anything but fussy. But a woman who'll wait till the third time around head in the clouds, feet on the ground She's the girl he's glad he's found she's his Shipoopi Shipoopi, Shipoopi, Shipoopi, (The girl who'sh ard to get) Shipoopi, Shipoopi, Shipoopi, (But you can win her yet.) Walk her once just to raise the curtain, Walk around twice, and you've made for certain. Once more in the flower garden, She will never get sore if you beg your pardon. Do re mi fa so la si do si fa so la mi re do. Squeeze her once when she isn't looking, Get a squeeze back that's fancy cooking. Once more for a pepper-upper, She will never get sore on the way to supper. Do re me fa so la si do si do Now little ole Sall's a no-gal as anyone can see, Look at her now: she's a go gal who only goes for me. Squeeze her once when she isn't looking, Get a squeeze back that's fancy cooking. Once more for a pepper-upper, She will never get sore on the way to supper. Do re me fa so la si do si do Shipoopi, Shipoopi, Shipoopi, (The girl who's hard to get) Shipoopi, Shipoopi, Shipoopi, (But you can win her yet.) (Instrumental) Shipoopi, Shipoopi, Shipoopi, (The girl who's hard to get,) Shipoopi, Shipoopi, Shipoopi,(But you can win her yet yoouu caann wiinn heerr yeeeettttt............................. SHIPOOPI! Ryan: I shoulda said no. Robert: Ya think?! Matt:Well its a bit late now aint it Ryan: Plus my choise of music is Country. Robert: Do not give him ideas! Matt:Oh Im getting Ideas Ryan: *duck tapes his head around 17 times* MAtt*muffling*Oh. Alex:Thank you. Ryan: He's lucky it's not the pepper spray. *axsadentaly sprays him* Matt:*muffiling*Ah crap *running around maniacly* Robert:*unties Matt* Do you think Harriet likes me? Ryan: Well know duh. Matt:Maybe I dunno Robert: I hope so.(CONF) Harriet is so cool... Matt:Yeah she's smart, attractive but I would'nt say she's my type she is more of your type Robert:(CONF) Matt singing is not as bad as you may think. It's worse! Matt:(CONF)yeah I think i'm getting along with everyone really well except I don't think all of them are that fond of my singing Robert:(CONF) Other than that, Matt is alright. Charlie: Is anyone on our tie gonna throw a ball in? Alterlic: I'll try if I can have that baked potato of yours. *points to baked potato* Charlie: I don't care, I just really don't wanna lose on the first day. *gives him potato* Alterlic: Thank you! *takes potato and eats it in one bite* Hagtar Solem! *a ball of light encases the rubber band ball and drops it in the bucket* Charlie: Yes! 4 to 5! We're only behind by one point! Kristina: Time to stop the challenge! The Screaming Textbooks win. The Killer Lockers will be voting the first person out of the competition. Please meet me in the auditorium for voting. Eliza: *takes her diary, opens a new page and writes in it "I hope Ryan my love doesn't vote me off because if I'm off I hope he didn't vote for me"* KL sucks and SN rocks *closes her diary and puts it away* You can't look for it or else you get it Killer Lockers Vote (1) Kristina: Welcome Killer Lockers. Here you will vote people out. The person with the most votes will be eliminated and forced to take the long dreaded 30 second walk down the Hallway of Shame where you will leave and never come back. You may vote now. Charlie (CONF) Way to lose on the first day. I vote Mech. Alterlic: (CONF) I've been looking at everyone, and they seem to hate Mech. So I'd be doing a good thing by voting him out. *votes Mech, then waits anxiously* Thank you, God, for sparing me at this time. Paula: (CONF) Can't help but vote her off... SHE'S ANNOYING!!! *votes Sylke* (Me:Sorry I didn't participate in the challenge, I couldn't come in my computer :( ) Symone: (CONF) I have to stay in the game, so I vote Mech. Silke: (CONF: I zote for Mech! I zeally hope zomeone zidn't vote for me...) Mech: (CONF) *votes for himself* Kristina: Mech, with five votes, you are eliminated. *Mech leaves* *to KL* So, tonight leaves you one person short which might affect in the challenge tomorrow. I'll see you guys tomorrow after school. Goodnight. Day Two Kristina: Welcome to Day Two, contestants! Ryan: *yawns* Charlie: I feel so welcome *sarcastically* Charlie (CONF): Last night, Kristina said that one less person will affect us greatly in the challenge today. I will not stand it if we lose again, tonight. Ryan: *writes in this notebook* Eliza: *to her team* We need to keep winning so all of the other team are out Symone: *To Charlie* Hey look we seem to be the only one's doing something on our team, so wanna be in an alliance? Charlie: Sure, it's better than nothing. I'm thinking we should get rid of Olivia and then Silke. Olivia's done nothing and Silke's annoying. Symone: *To Charlie* Great it's a deal *To Ryan* Hi Ryan! Charlie: *waits for challenge* Ryan: *winks at Silke* Symone: *To Charlie whispering* Do you think Ryan likes Silke? Because if he does then those two could be a real threat in the game. Paula: *to Symone* Sorry, but I couldn't help listening to your conversation! Can I join your alliance? I'll help you! And we'll get to the final three together, right? Charlie: I don't mind. I think Ryan likes her, but why her? Out of all people Silke? Ryan:" Hey guys. Harriet:*gets up and showers* Charlie: Hi Ryan. So, what do you think about Silke. Looks like you really like her. Symone: *To Paula* Sure *To Charlie* I know right *To Ryan* Hi Ryan, are you still mad? Paula: Hmm... Okay! So... Are we first booting Olivia off or Silke? Ryan: What why would you vote out Silke!?!?!?!??! Symone: *To Paula and Charlie* Wait right here *Takes Ryan aside* Look I know you like Silke, but she and you together, you guys could be a threat, so if we lose tonight me and my team are voting Silke off, but if you guys lose, then your team has to vote you off. Charlie: So...Paula. Ryan: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Paula: Yup.. (TDISF: Wait... Are Charlie and Symone girls or guys?) Symone: Ryan I'm sorry I have to be mean, but I told you to watch your back, that's right did you enjoy my little show last night? (Symone's a girl) (Charlie's a girl) ALex:(CONF)Little Show? Ryan: *laughs* Matt, Robert, Harriet, and Silke are just my pawns but all pawns bow to the king. And I need my pawns. Symone: *Surprised* I knew it, you do have a little evil in you, Wait till everyone finds out! Harriet:I've been standing her the whole time you know that right? Ryan: What I can trick them into not beliving you. Symone: They will believe me and if they don't I'll just have to eliminate you myself...And a matter of fact why wouldn't they believe me? Ryan: Have you seen my acting or bribeing. Charlie: It's a big high school! I don't even know three of you here! Symone: Why would you trick everyone from the beginning? You're dark, evil, and sneaky...I like that. Charlie: Oh god Ryan: Truse? Symone: *Laughs a little* You really think I'm that stupid Ryan...*To Paula* Let's make up a strategy, Ryan's sneaky Ryan: I'm so lucky for my pawns. Paula: Okay... (CONF) She likes him... Symone: (CONF) I so like Ryan Symone: *Tries to ignore Ryan, but walks back over to him* Look Ryan I still have that little crush on you but I can't let it ruin the game, because if I let my guard down then people can hit me, and I could be gone just like that. Ryan: What no one wants to leave. (CONF) My liking her not a change but Paula is kinda hot. Silke: Hi everyone! Ryan: Hi Silke. Charlie: (CONF) We've been here one day and people are already starting their lovefests. It makes me sick. *pukes* Symone: (CONF) Me liking Ryan? As if...I'm just trying to play this game smart, this show ain't got enough room for two heartless people, so move aside Hot Guy...I mean Ugly Guy! Silke: Hi Symone! I zould zike to apologize for the zhings I zaid...can you ever forgive me? Symone: Sure!...I mean Vous! Ryan: *shoots Symone an evil glare* Paula:*looks at Ryan and smiles* Could you come here, Symone? *whispers to her* I think I have an idea to get rid of Ryan! Did you see how he looks at me? He likes me! Symone: Good we could use this to our advantage! Eliza: *walks to paula* You and me get into the final 6 ok Ryan: *smiles back at her* Matt:Hi RYan Harriet:I need to talk to you Robert. Something about the game. Ryan: Sorry about the pepper spray so how about an alliance of me, you, Robert, Herriet, and Silke. Chalenge Two Kristina: Welcome to Challenge two! Today's challenge, I bring in the Paper Clip Bracelet of Advantages. The winning team of last challenge gets this bracelet and if they choose to use it, it will give them a huge advantage in today's challenge. But, if they give it up for the advantage the bracelet is moved to the opposite side for them to use in the next challenge if they'd like. Now for the challenge. You need to raise money to buy a candy bar out of the vending machine. The candy bars cost 2 dollars and you need to raise the money in quarters. Now, if the Textbooks use the Bracelet of Power, they get the advantage of getting to raise quarters and dollars. Do you guys choose to use the bracelet or save it for another day? Eliza: We'd like to use it Ryan: No we don't! Paula: I don't get it... We have to get 2 dollars to buy a candy bar? I have five dollars! Kristina: What is it? Matt:THat ain't gonna work Paula: So how can we raise the money?! Kristina: By asking non-competitors for money. Paula: Hmm... Can I ask my mom for two dollars? Ryan: *takes off his shirt* Can I have money. Eliza: We have to use it so we're using it Silke: *Goes out, then returns with sixteen quarters* Got zome money! Eliza: We don't need the bracelet Paula: *calls her mom* Mom...? Family reunion? Great! Well, ask everyone for a few cents, like ten... Thanks! *saves her cellphone* A dollar coming! Matt:*to Hobo*spare some change HObo:No Matt:*to creepy old guy*Spare some change Old Guy:Sure thing but you have to get it out Matt:fine*gets out 24 Quarters* Thanks Paula: *recieves a dollar* Sweet! Guys, you get some more money! *realises something and goes to Ryan* UUhh... Ryan... *looks at him sweetly* Could you give us some money? Eliza: *takes silke's quarters then runs 5 feet away from her* Haha MAtt:Don't do It Ryan Paula: Please? *rubs his arm* Ryan: I'm broke. Paula: You're not, Ryan, I can see your money... Please... I'll pay you back... with whatever you want... ANYTHING Eliza: *runs to a mall and sells candy bars with a sign saying "12 quarters for one candy bar" and sees her mom* Mom want a candy bar Matt:if you give her any money i will SING Ryan: *gives Matt all his money* Paula:Okay, you lose it... You leave with no choice... *goes by the street and breakes her clothes and starts telling people to give her money while crying* Please give me money! Eliza's mom: Candy makes me fat *walks away* Ryan: *goes to the mall* One kiss one doller. Eliza: *stops her mom* Idc just give me 12 quarters or 3 dollars Paula: *counts her money* Almost! one dollar and half! *runs to Eliza's mom* Miss, would you want a... Uhh... A cereal bar? It's only a half dollar! Eliza's mom: *gives Eliza 16 dollars* You know candy makes me fat so do give me any ok *walks away* Matt:*on top of a building*OK I WANT ONE HUNDRED DOLLERS IN QUARTERS OR I'LL JUMP Ryan: *comes back with a lipstick all over his face and a pocket full of money* Eliza's mom: ok *gives her 5 1/2 dollars* Paula: yes! Thanks, take it! *runs to the school AND ELIZA CAN'T GET TO HER!!!* *puts the money and gets the candy bar* Yes! I won! Matt:*gets 50 candy bars Eliza's dad: *sees a guy about to jump off* I will give you 34 bucks if you don't jump off Ryan: *still dazzed from all the kisses and drops all the money* Eliza's mom: *steals the money on the ground* Kristina: The KL win! Paula: Ooo.. Poor Ryan... *kisses him* Ryan: *falls over* Symone: We Won! Ryan: *still on the ground* Eliza: yes we won cuz of me *cheers* Matt:at least I got 150 Dollars Ryan: *still on the ground* Eliza's diary: *falls on the ground* Paula: *catches Eliza's Diary* Symone: Actually Eliza you're on the team that lost Ryan: *finally gets up* What just happened. Matt:we lost Paula: I kissed you... And many other girls did... But you enjoyed mine more... You said it... Oh, and you asked me out! And I said yes! Eliza: *stops* Oh well you suck I will never be off Ryan: Really? Harriet:Damn Paula... nice playing, Eliza's diary: *opens* I'm happy that soon a moron on kl will but voted off (It can't talk) Harriet:Wait, Paula what are you doing to Ryan's mind? *whispering to Ryan* I think she's turning the tables on you, Ryan. Ryan: You huge *beep*! Harriet:To Paula? Or me? Cause I'll turn the tables on you if you're talking to me... Symone: *To Ryan* I told you to watch your back I always win Ryan: I called Paula that. *To Symone* You don't want to get on my bad side. Symone: Two can play that game, but only one can win Eliza: *takes her diary, opens a new page and writes in it "I hope Ryan my love doesn't vote me off because if I'm off I hope he didn't vote for me"* KL sucks and SN rocks *closes her diary and puts it away* You can't look for it or else you get it ALex:*standing right behind her reading everything* Silke: *Gives Symone fifty dollars* I found it, zo you want it? Ryan: My missing money. Eliza: *pushes alex far away then runs super fast back* You can't look at my diary Ryan: Who should I vote for.........hum...........SETH. Silke: (CONF: I zeally thought Ryan liked me...but I guess not...) Eliza: (conf) I'm voting with Ryan tonight Ryan: (CONF) I need to make sure that people think I don't like Silke to keep her safe. Silke: *Writes in diary* Eliza: *gets her diary* (conf) *writes in diary "I was wrong Ryan didn't vote me off, the only thing left is to know if he will vote me off when we lose again. I really want to know if Ryan loves because I want a kiss from him.", closes diary* If ryan loves me I will love it (non conf) *puts her diary away and walks to ryan* Want to have an alliance? Ryan: Sure. Eliza: (conf) I will be close to kiss him Ryan: *pulls Silke into the confessional* Can we talk? Silke: Zure... *Crosses arms* Screaming Textbooks Vote (2) Kristina: Vote! Ryan: (CONF) I vote SETH. Eliza: (conf) I vote Seth Sam: (CONF) I vote Seth. (Sorry for not talking, I didn't know the camp started.) Matt:(CONF)I vote Seth theres only one singer here and thats me Harriet:(CONF)I vote for Seth because he's inactive. (I Didn't know this started guys. Sorry :( Seth: (CONF) I vote Matt (OUT OF CONF) Hey guys, I didn't know this started. I've been busy, so please change your votes. Matt:But theres noone else to vote for Seth: You have 7 people to vote for, so that's not true Matt:But the rest are my friends Seth: But you shouldn't just vote somebody off just because they sing. That is crap Kristina: Sorry, but there's no changing votes. Sorry, Seth, but you've been eliminated. *once he leaves she says* Well, it looks like one of your former members will be really pissed at you. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Seth: That isn't fair. :(. Please have a re-vote. Also, P*ssed is a swear word and you're not aloud to swear! (I seriously am about to cry. I just found out this started and I'm voted out) Day Three Kristina: Day Three peeps! Ryan: (CONF) *with Silke* I like you but if the others know I like you you'll get voted out. Matt:*Outside CONF* I can hear you Charlie: *punches Matt in the cheek* Confessional is a private thing, but I still heard that and I knew that! Eliza: *walks to Ryan* Do you want to go to the conf with me? (conf) He will kiss me soon Ryan: Er...........Why? Eliza: I want to talk to you Paula: (CONF) I wasn't playing Ryan. I have... a problem... and I lie, and do not even know it! Believe me! Matt:*grabs Ryan away*Ryan I know how to not get you or Silke voted out Silke: *Was about to kiss Ryan* Hey! I was talking with him! (GTG) Eliza: *runs to Matt and takes ryan and runs to the conf and opens the door and walks in and locks the door* Ryan I love you Ryan: ........................... Harriet:*wakes up* Ryan: I sorta have a girlfriend. Symone: *Hits Eliza with a frying pan* *To Ryan* You're Welcome Silke: *Looks for Ryan* Eliza: Who is it? Ryan: *goes to Silke* Silke: *Kisses Ryan after bringing him to the CONF* Zhere, I was wanting to do that... Ryan: (CONF) *kisses her back* Eliza: *walks to conf* (conf) Are you dating her? Ryan: (CONF) Yes I am!